Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Avengers 4 (unreleased) Black Widow (unreleased)}} |games = Iron Man 2 Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |comics = |actress = Scarlett Johansson Jenny Agutter (disguised) |inspiration = Natasha Romanoff Yelena Belova |fullname = Natalia Alianovna Romanoff |alias = |personality = Friendly, flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared, level-headed, fearless |appearance = Young woman with brown eyes, blonde (formerly red) hair |occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (former) Assassin (Formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = KGB Emblem 2 KGB (formerly) Red Room (formerly) S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) STRIKE Team: Delta (formerly) Stark Industries (formerly, undercover) Avengers (formerly) |home = Earth |goal=*Save NYC from evil oncoming threats and to defeat Loki with her own friends. (succeeded) *Defeat Ultron and his army and to foil his plan in order to save humanity and the Earth. (succeeded) *Help Iron Man and his team to defeat their former teammate Captain America for not signing the Sokovia Accords (formerly) *Betray her team in order to allow Captain America and his friend Bucky Barnes to defeat Helmut Zemo and Iron Man himself (succeeded). *Stop Thanos from wiping out half of the universe with the Infinity Stones (failed). *Undo Thanos' figersnap and restore everyone who was killed by the figersnap back to life (succeeded posthumously). *Sacrifice herself for the Soul Stone so that her friends could stop Thanos (succeeded) |family = Ivan Romanoff † (father) |friends = |enemies = Justin Hammer, Ivan Vanko/Whiplash, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Samuel Sterns, Mikhail Fjodorov, General Starodoub, Chuzhoi, Rogusskii, Georgi Luchkov, Loki, Chitauri, Baker, Georges Batroc, Ten Rings, Sofia, Richard Frampton, Alexander Pierce, Jack Rollins, Jasper Sitwell, Ultimo, Ulysses Klaue, Ultron, Ultron Sentries, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Thaddeus Ross, Scott Lang/Ant-Man(formerly), T'Challa/Black Panther (formerly), Ayo (formerly) |likes = Bruce Banner, combat, superheroes, her friends |dislikes = Threats to Earth, Thanos, losing her loved ones, Loki Laufeyson, Hawkeye as Ronin }}Natasha Romanoff '(also known as '''Black Widow ') is a marvel Comics character who is portrayed by Scarlett Johannson. She is one of the titular main protagonists of The Avengers ''and a deuteragonist of ''Captain America': Winter Soldier. Background Natalia Alianova Romanova was born in Russia to unknown parentsOver time, Natasha became the deadly assassin, '''Black Widow after training in the Red Room. She became a threat to the SHIELD agents, and Nick Fury sent Clint Barton to eliminate her. Instead, he recruited her, and Nick Fury approved. Natalia took the name Natasha Romanoff and developed a long friendship with Clint and become an aunt of sorts to his children. At another unknown point, Black Widow was tasked to protect someone but the Winter Soldier intervened. Appearance Natasha is a tall, attractive woman. She usually has red hair that gradually would change. Recently, Natasha's hair has been dyed blond due to being on the run. Personality A woman who had the smallest ego of all her teammates, Natasha was very calm and collected when it came to tough situations. However,, her life before a SHIELD agent was that she was very mysterious and very deadly. Despite being the apparently deadly assassin, Natasha was actually not as deadly as people thought she was, as she was quite reasonable in leaving to the SHIELD agency. She was able to adopt many personalities, due to her being trained in this profession, and was also able to fool others. Natasha was a very fearless person. However, when it came to Bruce Banner as the Hulk, she was very scared of him, but she was able to control this fear due to her falling in love with him. She was even scared when facing Bucky Barnes (AKA the Winter Soldier), especially after being seemingly fatally injured by him. She was willing to protect many other people, those close to her and even She has an individual relationship with each of the Avengers. However, her relationship with Thor is uncertain. She was very close with Clint, and had something of a aunt/niece/nephew bond with Clint's children. Over time, she saw Captain America as a friend and was willing to protect Vision against the Black Widow. Despite not having any superpowers, like Clint or Tony, Natasha is just as strong and powerful as they are and very strong in battle. Appearances Iron Man 2 The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok Natasha appears in video footage when Thor enacts footage of Natasha to turn Hulk back into Bruce Banner. Avengers: Infinity War Captain Marvel In the mid-credits scene, Natasha is with Rhodey, Steve and Bruce when they are talking about the Decimation. As she begins wondering who was on the other end of Fury's pagers. Avengers: Endgame Black Widow Gallery Navigation Category:Main protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Orphans Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Iron Man characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Time travelers Category:Assassins Category:Characters introduced in 2009 Category:Thor characters Category:Spider-Man characters